Gravity Falls Midnight
by mypocketcloud.anderson
Summary: Dipper is going to pay dearly for going into the forest at midnight, this story is mainly about Dipper struggling with being a werewolf. I don't own Gravity Falls!
1. The First Arc: The Bite

Gravity Falls - Midnight

Dipper knew he shouldn't be out there.

He walked slowly through the forest, leaves crunching beneath his sneakers as the warm glow from his flashlight lit the way. He shivered. Why was he out in the forest at midnight? Well, he was looking for something. Something was calling him into the forest, some might call it destiny.

As he lurked slowly, he stepped on a twig, making a loud cracking sound. Crap. Hearing rustling and frantic footsteps-er, pawsteps, he rbegan to run. Too late, because his pursuer was already onto him. He breathed heavily as he felt hot breath on his legs, running faster, he fell to the ground and felt sharp pain as the creature sunk it's teeth into his arm.

He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in the same spot as before. Climbing to his feet, he realized he had four. Four feet. His line of sight was also noticably lower. He gasped, which came out as a low whimper.

He ran to a stream and saw his reflection.

A wolf. He was a brunette colored beast, his tattered clothes left in scraps on his gigantic pelt. How did this happen? What would he do? He was about to cry, but being a wolf he couldn't. Then, a plan formed in his head. Mabel!

He bounded through the forest, and realized it was still night time. About 2:00. As he ran closer to the Mystery Shack, he saw it. The shack had all it's lights on. Dipper assumed everyone was still asleep.

He nudged open the front door, which he had left open hours ago. Being careful not to make a sound, he leaped up the stairs and into the attic, where Mabel was cuddled up with her pet pig Waddles. The pig looked tasty to Dipper. He quickly dismissed the thought, because it would make Mabel upset. Her was scaring himself, and he was struggling to keep control as his wolf side was taking over.

He nudged Mabel with his nose, pushing her onto her back. Waddles opened his small eyes, oinked loudly, and ran into the corner. Immediatly Mabel awoke and yelled, "WADDLES!"

Dipper flipped his tail over her mouth. Mabel rubbed her eyes and saw Dipper, at first she was about to scream, but noticed his hat. "D-dipper?" Mabel exclaimed, climbing out of bed. Dipper bowed his head and whimpered.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" she cried. A tear formed in her eye as she gave him an akward sibling hug. Dipper, not knowing how to show affection, licked her leg. She giggled. She retrieved Waddles from the corner and put him downstairs before coming back to Dipper. "We need a way to communicate." She thought aloud, scratching her chin. "Aha!" she said, coming to a conclusion.

She pulled out her old Scrabble board game. She spilled out all of the letters on the floor, and Dipper moved them into a sentence. 'I NEED HELP' he spelled out. Mabel nodded, and Dipper moved the pieces into another sentence. 'SOMETHING BIT ME IN THE FOREST' it read.

"Sounds like a werewolf!" Mabel exclaimed, "C'mon, get some sleep, Dippy." She said, climbing into bed. Dipper growled, which meant "Don't call me Dippy!" in wolf language.

* * *

"Dipping sauce, wake up!" Mabel yelled, shaking Dipper. He was human again, and completely naked except for his hat. Embarrased, he pulled on a pair of clothes and ran downstairs with Mabel. "You changed back." Mabel commented, poking him. "Yep, now we just pretend nothing happ-" Dipper began before stopping in his tracks.

He smelled a mix of scents, and could hear conversations coming from a long way away! Grunkle Stan had a stack of pancakes on the table, and Dipper and Mabel climbed into their seats.

"Did'ya get enough sleep?" Stan asked them, chugging down a glass of orange juice disgustingly. They both instantly replied yes, and put some pancakes on their plate. Dipper had six pancakes, Stan three, and Mabel two. Dipper ravenously ate his pancakes, his face smothered in butter and syrup.

Stan and Mabel stared at him, a bit akwardly. Dipper laughed, embarrased and wiped his face with a cloth. It looked like being a werewolf had side effects.


	2. Getting In Trouble

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the support guys! four follows sure is amazing for a just-starting fanfiction! This chapter is basically Dipper trying to cover up his new life.**

Dipper sat alone at the cash register. Mabel was eating lunch with Soos, while Wendy was out on a date with Robbie. "Darn Robbie, always being a jerk." He said to himself.

In fact, the more he thought about it, he got angry. He meant to hit the counter with his fist, but he ended up breaking a whole chunk of it off. Annoyed, he sat down in his chair, which snapped into two.

"Come ON!" He let out a low animal growl from his throat as he duct-taped the chunk of the counter and switched out the chair with one from the basement. He carefully sat down and folded his arms, careful not to break something else with his new strength.

As he put his chin down on his arms, he bit into his lip. He opened his mouth and felt that his teeth were just a smidge sharper. "_Being a werewolf sucks." _He thought. Ever since that morning he had been trying to hide his secret as best as he could.

He decided to take a little break, he went upstairs and flopped onto his bed, tearing a hole into the sheet. He sighed and layed there for awhile, untill he heard frantic footsteps downstairs. Then the metallic rattle of the cash register drawer. He slowly stepped downstairs and saw a tall man with a black robber suit on. Someone was stealing from the cash register!

Dipper gasped, getting the attention of the man. The man stuffed the money into a knapsack and threw open the door. Dipper grabbed a small rock at the bottom of the stairs and hurled it at the intruder, who fell over unconcious. "Oops." Dipper laughed, smiling mischieviously. "I dropped it."

Shortly afterwards, he called the police on the phone, after telling them the situation, he heard none other than Sheriff Blubs's voice. "City boy...you have such a big...imagination...goodbye now!" Blubs said, hanging up. Dipper slammed the phone down on the reciever, cracking it a bit. Uh oh.

He wondered why Gravity Falls had such a sorry excuse for law enforcement. So he picked up the unconcious figure at the doorway with one hand and ran down to the police office, after entering, he threw the limp body into Sheriff Blub's office, "There's your proof." Dipper growled, and then slammed the door. Sheriff Blubs looked at him suspiciously through the blinds of his window, then said something into his radio.

"Dipper Pines is acting suspicious."

"How so, Sheriff?"

"Ever since this morning he's been acting different."

"We'll send in an investigator to Stanford's house, thank you for informing us."


	3. The Investigator

That night, there was a loud knocking at the Mystery Shack door. Dipper opened the door and saw a strange man in a black overcoat. "Hello, Dipper Pines. We'd like to talk to your great uncle." The man said, taking off his black shades.

Nervously, Dipper ran into the living room and found Stan sitting on the couch. "U-uh, Grunkle Stan? T-theres a man at the door." Dipper stuttered. "Really? Must be another tourist." Stanford laughed, and then ran to the door. After he was gone, Dipper ran upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked, looking up from a vampire romance novel. "They're here for me." He said, nervously darting glances around the room. "I smelled the scent of accusation on his coat."

He pulled on his shoes and climbed out of the broken window. "Mabel, don't tell them anything." Dipper said gravely, before hitting the ground with his new agility and acrobatics. Mabel looked out the window, worried.

Dipper ran into the forest, leaves and sticks snagging at his vest, as he went farther and farther, he got tired at sat down on a tree root. There was a ringing in his ears, causing a headache. He clutched his head as he sat in the fetal postition.

He felt his teeth growing out, as fur poked out of his arms. He doubled in size as he fell over, not being able to stand up properly. He got on all fours and quickly took all his clothes off, in fear of ripping them. He hid his hat in a crook in the tree. The final transformation happened as his eyes turned red.

Dipper howled at the moon, and took off deeper into the forest. He looked behind him and saw the lights of the Mystery Shack growing fainter and fainter. He relaxed. His stomach rumbled and he realized he didn't eat anything before transforming.

He saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Good. Dinner was served.

* * *

"Let me through." The coated man demanded, pushing Grunkle Stan out of the way. "HEY! Don't you touch my great niece and nephew!" Stan exclaimed, pulling himself up. "Oh, that's why I'm here." The man said, pulling on his shades and heading upstairs.

Mabel was in sweater town. She was worried about Dipper, her worrying stopped as soon as the attic door burst open.

"Hello there, little girl. Could you tell me where your brother is?" the man said, walking up to Mabel's bed. She slowly shook her head. "G-go away mister." Was all she said.

"No, hon. We need answers." The coated man said, pulling the covers off of Mabel. She began to cry. "I WONT TELL YOU!" she exclaimed, going out of sweater town and bounding downstairs. The man followed quickly behind her.

Grunkle Stan waited at the door, he threw it open for Mabel and then blocked it. "I told you not to mess with her!" he growled. The man knocked him out of the way and chased Mabel outside. She ran very hard as her heart was about to explode. When she had outrun the man, she ran into the forest.

Mabel cried, tears flying through the air as she ran. _"Dipper...are you okay?" _she said in her head.

_"M-mabel? Is that you?"_

_"DIPPER!"_

_"So I guess I can create a telapathic connection, too. I read that each wolf has a special power, and I'm guessing this is mine."_

_"I'm so glad you're okay, Dipper. The man was very violent and scary. I'm still running from him!"_

_"Hold on, I'm coming."_

Suddenly Dipper pounced over Mabel and attacked the man. He flung him across the backyard so that it wouldn't hurt him, but at least knock him out. Mabel looked horrifyed at Dipper. "Did you KILL HIM?" she asked. He shook his head no.

_"I can smell that he's alive, now let's go." Dipper said telapathically._

Mabel climbed onto Dipper's back as he began to run faster than ever before. Mabel smiled, wind flipping through her hair. "Dipper, how's it like being a werewolf?" Mabel asked, curious.

_"Mabel, why do you ask such silly questions? Of course it's awful! I don't even like my life now. And I won't bite you. Ever. I think I can keep that wolf side in control." Dipper said fiercly in his mind._

Dipper dropped off Mabel at the tree stump he had set his clothes on.

_"Take these back to the attic."_

Mabel nodded, and Dipper gave her a ride back to the Mystery Shack. When she was inside, Dipper grabbed the investigator man's collar and dragged him outside the police office, putting a deep scratch on his arm in the process. _"Do not ever, ever come back again."_

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your support! I have a three-day weekend so I'll be able to post more chapters! This one was pretty intense because I had three alternate endings:**

**1. Mabel finds out about the vending machine**

**2. Grunkle Stan is a werewolf.**

**3. Mabel escapes from the investigator and meets Dipper in the forest.**

**I stuck with the third one because the others are pretty stupid and short endings, anyway guys, have a great weekend! (Or week depending on when you read the story)**


	4. Toothpaste

Dipper sneaked into the Mystery Shack at about seven in the morning, completely naked once again. He didn't let anyone seem him, and he ran upstairs and pulled his clothes on that Mabel had brought.

He jumped onto his bed and got about two hours of sleep before Grunkle Stan woke them up. "Get up, knuckleheads. I'm still trying to forget about that incident that happened last night." He said, pulling both of their covers off. Dipper got up wide awake as soon as Stan touched his blanket.

They went downstairs and got ready for the day. Mabel brushed her teeth and licked the sparkly toothpaste, and Dipper tried to squeeze a bit of the toothpaste out of the tube but instead squeezed it everywhere, including Mabel, who laughed. He was about to let out a wolf growl but then burst out laughing. It was funny because that was the only time they had laughed in awhile. Dipper cleaned up the mess but when Mabel tried to exit the room, she slipped on a dab of toothpaste and fell down.

Dipper helped Mabel to her feet and smiled at her, she smiled back. "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast!" Dipper said.

**AN: This is a small one-shot chapter of Dipper and Mabel sillyness.**


	5. Pacifica The Blabbermouth

After eating breakfast, Dipper and Mabel hopped with Soos into the pickup truck. "Dudes, this is totally going to be, like, the best day ever!" Soos said enthusiastically. The first stop on their best day ever, the arcade. Dipper and Mabel played 'Fight Fighters' and had fun, well, except for when Dipper tried to do a combo and broke a button.

"Hey, Mabel, remember when I brought Rumble out of the game?" Dipper asked, laughing at the thought. "I could probably beat him up now."

All was great until Robbie walked in. The arcade was Robbie's favorite place. "Hey, champ." Robbie snickered, poking Dipper in the ribs. "I challenge you to a video game tournament!"

Dipper blinked in surprise. Robbie? Being nice? "O-okay." He replied, as Robbie pushed Mabel over to play Fight Fighters.

ROUND 1! START!

Rumble: Aha, mister Nujan! You robbed the bank again!

Nujan: Yessss!

Robbie played as Nujan while Dipper played as Rumble McSkirmish. Dipper made lightning fast reactions and combos. Robbie was beat in a few seconds. "No fair! Rematch!" Robbie insisted. Dipper shrugged.

ROUND 2! START!

Robbie kept using the same combo over and over, but Dipper jumped over him and won again.

Robbie, too embarrassed to keep playing, simply said "Next game."

The next event in their tournament was the mysterious NORT game that Soos liked. Dipper seemed to know how fast to do jumps and avoid obstacles at the exact second. Dipper won again.

The third and final event was a boxing game, Robbie slipped on the boxing gloves as his weak arms only scored 20 points. Dipper tried it and hit the punching bag so hard, his score was 200.

"I don't know how you pulled that one off, stinker. But I'll see you later." Robbie laughed, exiting the arcade in a hurry. For the first time, Dipper had put Robbie in his place. It felt good for him.

* * *

That night, Dipper ran out into the forest, this time closer to the road, and took off his clothes. Mabel was distracting Grunkle Stan by saying that Dipper was already in bed. By now, they would probably playing chess.

Dipper transformed, but just before he did, Pacifica's limo rolled by, and she saw everything. Looking out the window, she gasped and took a quick picture. Dipper realized she had saw him and ducked behind a tree.

No no no. Not Pacifica.

He breathed heavily and then chased after the limo at lightning speed. He couldn't possibly let her ruin everything. He passed the limo, ducking low, and hid in the bushes at Pacifica's mansion.

As the vehicle rolled up, Pacifica was texting on her cellphone. It had the picture she took of Dipper! He gasped and looked at her cellphone, and the recipients list was huge. He decided to use his telepathic powers.

"_Pacifica, don't do this" he said to her._

She stopped in her tracks. "W-who's there?" she asked, holding her head.

"_Pacifica, please. You'll ruin my life!" Dipper pleaded in his head._

She seemed to ignore his message and hit 'SEND' on her phone.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat as he shrunk further into the bushes. Why did Pacifica have to ruin everything?

He ran back home, frustrated and tired.


	6. The Shack Finds Out

Dipper had got home about five in the morning, and cried himself to sleep. Pacifica was a buttface. He slowly opened his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He prayed that the text wasn't sent to Wendy.

As he slowly shovelled cornflakes into his mouth, he realized his sister was still in bed. At least she got to sleep in. After cleaning himself up and getting ready, Dipper started his shift, which meant he had to dust all of the tourist traps around the Shack.

Soos and Wendy both burst in at the same time. "Hey Dipper!" She called, he flinched. Had she been sent the text? "Look at what Tambry sent me!" she exclaimed. It was the picture of Dipper transforming. His heart skipped a beat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked slowly. She walked over slowly to Dipper and kneeled down. "Didn't tell you what?" Stan asked, standing in the doorway.

Great. Dipper was going to have to tell his secret, and Stan would probably turn him into an attraction. "I-I..." Dipper stuttered.

"The picture Pacifica sent you...it's...it's true."

Wendy stood up and looked down at him. Soos opened his mouth in shock, and Grunkle Stan looked at Dipper differently than usual. "What?" Dipper asked. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

Stan looked guilty and Soos just shook his head. "Dude, it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf, you're the same on the inside." Soos told him, shrugging. "Thanks, Soos." Dipper replied, giving him a pat on the back.

Mabel ran downstairs, completely interrupting the moment. "WADDLES wants to go FISHING!" she yelled, shaking her pig back and forth. Everyone in the room stared.

"Oh...yeah." She said, putting Waddles down.

After a moment of silence, they heard banging on the door. Dipper took a peek out the window. There were tons of angry people outside. "SHOW US THE WOLF!" they chanted. Dipper squealed and ran upstairs.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, following behind him. He jumped out the window with Mabel's grappling hook. "I need to go see Pacifica." He said darkly, before running away from the Mystery Shack secretly. He heard Grunkle Stan saying at the front door: "People! calm down!"

He hoped that Stan would distract them for long enough.


	7. Testing Facility

Dipper stayed away from roads and public areas as he snuck to Pacifica's mansion. He hid in the bushes and slowly edged his way around. Pacifica was on the ground floor.

He looked up, Pacifica's window. He could smell her horrible sent. He put his tongue on the roof of his mouth to avoid it. He stood up and rapped on the window with his fist. "Pacifica!" he yelled. It looked like he had come at the right time because she was in her room at that moment.

She pulled up the window. "Hello, freakshow. Enjoying your day?" she asked, laughing. Dipper growled in his throat. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, glaring at her. "Why?"

"Oh, honestly I always thought you and your sister were freaks." She continued, ignoring Dipper rudely. Dipper jumped up into the window, transforming into a full wolf as he landed on her purple-carpeted floor.

'_What?' he thought, 'How did I do that?'_

He growled at Pacifica, and pounced on her. He vowed to himself that he would never hurt humans, but she had crossed the line. He cut through her skin and ripped her expensive dress. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed as two SWAT-looking guards armed with tranquilizer guns stood at the door. Dipper howled and jumped off of her as a dart hit him in the shoulder.

* * *

He awoke, and realized he was in a lab of some sort inside a test tube. Doctors were examining him as he shook in fear. Pacifica sat in the corner grinning mischieviously. Dipper looked down and noticed he was once again in his birthday suit. The liquid he was in allowed him to breath from the oxygen tank above.

Were they stupid? He took his fist and smashed through the glass. They looked at him in horror. He was a monster. He looked at them sadly and then transformed.

He flipped over a table, trapping one man. Then he threw another one into a tube, smashing it and knocking him unconscious. The third he kicked into the wall. He turned to Pacifica, whose face was a look of sheer fright.

This isn't right. He stopped and then looked at her in the eyes.

"_Pacifica. Please. You can stop all this." He said to her telepathically._

She shook her head, tears flowing. Dipper stepped closer to her. She stood up and began to run away. He chased after her but fell behind. He shook his head and then bust through the wall. He exited the facility.

* * *

Where was he? It looked out in the middle of nowhere. He sat alone and scared. He laid down and blinked. Suddenly he was in the attic of the Mystery Shack. A ghostly Mabel sat in the bed across from him.

"Hello there." She said, bowing. "Who are you?" Dipper asked. Mabel's spirit spun around and landed in front of him.

"I am the spirit of the wolves. I see you are in great danger." She comments, and Dipper sits in shock. Was he hallucinating or dreaming? He didn't know. "Y-yes." He replied.

Dipper adjusted his position and added, "Do you look like Mabel?" he asked. "No, I appear different for every wolf. I always appear as the thing they most love." The spirit replied, and then touched him. His wounds were healed.

"I will help you fix your problem. But only if you pay a price." She whispered. Dipper tilted his head. "What price?" he asked. "I will take away something from you, in exchange for you to live." She replied simply. He looked down at his arm, and then finally said, "I…I accept." He said. The spirit spun around and became a blinding light. Dipper closed his eyes and opened them.

* * *

He was in the bathroom with Mabel, picking her up to her feet. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast." He said, pulling her with him.

Wait a minute. He was in yesterday again! He relived his whole day, including Soos's best day ever, Robbie's tournament, and when he went outside to transform in the forest, he didn't get so close to the road. It felt so good to have his secret safe again.

He howled at the moon, free.


	8. The Second Arc: It's Her

**AN: The story is back! I left you guys waiting for way too long, and that's not cool. Anyway, as of this chapter, Midnight is in its second Story Arc! What did the wolf spirit take away? You'll find out in this arc!**

Book three…always useful for everything. Dipper found himself reading in it every time he found something suspicious. This time he wasn't reading about a paranormal thing, he was reading about himself.

"Werewolves…Werewolves…" He talked to himself, searching the pages of the book looking for some information about wolves and how much of the animal side would take over. Right then, he was dominant.

A cockroach silently crawled its way along the wall. Dipper growled and smashed it in one fierce slap, also creating a small dent in the wall, the small insect body falling behind his bed. Mabel was knitting a sweater that had a book on it and was sky blue.

"What are you reading about now, Dipwolf?" She teased, throwing a small pebble at him, he didn't even flinch. She started calling him Dipwolf because she knew all about his secret.

He wanted to yell at her. His new form had also affected his personality, making him more grumpy and likely to snap if someone said something mean about him. He kept his anger under control, he hadn't killed anyone yet, had he?

The thing he feared the most was hurting Mabel. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Even though he was different, he was the same old Dipper on the inside, and he wouldn't want Mabel to think otherwise.

"Come on down!" Grunkle Stan called, "I got some idiots here to scam!"

Stanford Pines was obsessed with money, one thing the pines twins knew very clear. Before Dipper went downstairs, he found the werewolf page in three.

It was very scary.

The page told about werewolves and how they usually couldn't control themselves, and being a wolf could be punishable by death, or at least that's what the book said.

Coming downstairs with Mabel, Dipper saw Stan showing off his malarkey products and crap, basically. "It's about time you two showed up, kids." Stan laughed, as he looked greedily at the money the tourists gave him.

"You know what, you cheap old man? I'm tired of you and your flipping greed!" Dipper shouted, "Quit wasting my time, you old crone." Dipper stomped back up the stairs, leaving Stan and Mabel in shock.

"Y-your grounded from the…eh…television!" Stan yelled after him. "I DON'T CARE! YOUR TELEVISION IS CRAP ANYWAY!" Dipper screamed back at him.

He sat on his bed, breathing heavily. What did he just do? He was afraid. He didn't mean to say those things! He wasn't even mad at Stan at all! Dipper looked down at his arms, and saw tiny bits of fur disappearing. Had he gone wolf for a second?

No…no way! He paced around the room. Seconds later, Mabel flung open the door and ran in. "Dipper, what the heck was that? What are you trying to prove?" She scolded.

"I don't know! That wasn't me!" Dipper insisted, wanting to kick himself.

Mabel looked down at the ground. "I thought you said you wouldn't get mad anymore." She sniffed, and then she leaped on the bed, where Waddles nuzzled her head.

Dipper shrugged, he had no idea what happened. He went over to comfort Mabel, but decided to leave her alone. What was happening to him?


	9. The Summerfest Of Guilt

**AN: I'm glad you all are still reading! This chapter is very important and vital to the story, and I'm so glad to finally turn the idea in my head into another chapter. School is annoying, and gets in the way of the fanfiction, but I think about chapter ideas all day, even in math. :P**

The rest of the day, Dipper felt awful. After apologizing to Stan, he and Mabel asked Stan to go to the summerfest.

"Please, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, with her gigantic adorable eyes shining in the sunlight.

Stan couldn't resist. "Alright, but as long as you-"

"Don't come home acting like yahoos?" Dipper finished, smirking slyly. Stan was different from the other people in town, and he was always worrying about the twins becoming like the townsfolk.

Stan motioned them out the door, and out they went. Soos and Wendy were already at the summerfest. As they walked down the streets to get to the festival, Mabel turned to Dipper. "Please don't make an episode, please?" she asked, and he saw fear in her eyes. No way!

"I'll try." Dipper said, looking at the ground. "No, you won't try. You'll keep yourself from doing it!" Mabel spat, glaring at him. "I wish you never got bitten, Dipper. You're acting so weird!"

Dipper growled, and then punched himself. No. He was not going to get mad at his sister. It was his fault. He could have just stayed in bed that night instead of sneaking out.

When they arrived at the festival, Mabel immediately ran to the cotton candy stand. Dipper laughed. Oh, Mabel.

He decided to go win some carnival games with his powers.

As he knocked over all the bottles in the knockout game, he felt a weird feeling inside him. He lurched over, and ran behind a tree. What was happening to him?

He felt ringing at his temples, and blood raced through him. His heartbeat grew faster and faster, and he blanked.

Mabel enjoyed carnival games; they were plenty of fun, even though she could see how rigged they were. She was walking around the carnival section of the festival eating raspberry cotton candy. She laughed as a girl passed by with an armful of prizes!

As she sat down for a break, she could hear rustling behind her. She ignored it and kept munching on the candy. When she heard it again, she whirled around. "Hey! Who's there?" she asked.

Suddenly a brown streak pounced up, and in seconds was on top of her. She started screaming, as the thing tore a hole in her sweater and raked claws through her. The creature, after doing it's damage, flew off of her and headed into the forest nearby. Mabel was crying, and she knew instantly that it was her brother that attacked her.

Dipper awoke laying facedown on a pile of leaves, he was dazed. What happened? He didn't remember anything. And then, it hit him.

'_I did it again, didn't I?' _Dipper thought frustrated as he pulled himself up. He found his clothes after a bit of searching. He pulled them on and walked out of the trees. It was mid-afternoon, about 30 minutes after he attacked Mabel without even knowing it.

He walked around for a little, dazed. Then he spotted Mabel, head down, quietly crying. "Mabel!" He yelled, happy he found her. She looked at him in terror, and got up from her seat. "Get away from me." She said quietly, whimpering. Dipper saw her sweater.

It was wrecked. And then he spotted the open gash on Mabel's arm that looked like it had stopped bleeding. "Oh my gosh." Dipper said, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. He hurt Mabel. He ruined her sweater!

He stifled at yelp and then began running away from her, crying. He didn't look back. He didn't stop to see what he had done.

He was a monster. He didn't have control anymore, and now it inflicted harm on someone else. When he got to the edge of the festival grounds, he took off his hat as a stream of tears flowed out of his eyes, stinging his face.

Dipper didn't want to see Mabel ever again. It would remind him of what he had done. Slowly, someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was her! He was frightened and fell forward.

Mabel looked at him sadly. "You aren't my brother anymore." She said, "You are a dog."

His heart shattered. He put his head between his legs and continued crying. Mabel sat down next to him. "…But…" She continued, and Dipper looked up.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you." She said, throwing her arms around him. They had an awkward sibling hug. Dipper felt a little bit better, but still felt the pang of guilt inside him.


	10. Someone I Can Relate To

Dipper kept quiet for the rest of the day, into evening. Mabel didn't say anything at dinner, and neither did he. They were still dealing with the unexpected happening at Summerfest, and they didn't want Stan finding out.

Dipper waited until Mabel and Grunkle Stan were in bed, and then he made his escape. What sucked about being a werewolf is the fact that Gravity Falls had a full moon every night, strangely. He bounded into the forest after transforming and caught a rabbit.

As he chewed on the stringy rabbit meat, he settled down next to a tree. In fact, it was the same tree that he found Volume 3 inside of. He didn't notice, however. Because that wasn't important.

While Dipper rested, he noticed the scrunching of leaves near him. He tilted his head and got up with lightning fast reflexes.

_'It's alright, bird brain, it's just a fellow wolf.'_

Dipper gasped. Someone else like him? He turned around and asked in his head, _'Who are you?'_

_'My name's Melissa, and you seem pretty cute.'_

_'Really?' _Dipper responded, he never thought a girl would call him cute.

_'Of course. I've been looking forever for someone like me. I thought I was the only one!' _Melissa said.

_'Me too! I thought nobody else would feel what I'm going through.' _Dipper laughed.

Melissa revealed herself, stepping out of the bramble bushes. She was an orange wolf, with attractive, gleaming eyes. She was lean and surprisingly strong-looking.

_'What's your name?' _Melissa asked Dipper.

_'I'm Dipper Pines, I got turned into a werewolf a few weeks ago. I'm only twelve, but in this body, age really doesn't even show.' _He answered.

_'Holy crap. That was you? Dude, I'm so sorry I bit you.' _Melissa exclaimed.

_'WHAT? You bit me? Why?' _Dipper questioned.

_'I don't know. I guess something just came over me.' _She responded, not giving much thought to it.

Dipper padded closer to Melissa, their eyes meeting. Melissa's were sad, showing apology. Dipper knew she didn't mean to turn him into a beast, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit mad.

_'I'm only twelve, too.' _She continued. _'My jerk friend turned me into this. I hate him so much!'_

Dipper gasped. What kind of friend would do that?

_'I'm sorry, I really am.' _Dipper said, nustling his head against her pelt as a sign of affection.

_'No, no. It's nothing, Dipper.' _She said, looking down. _'It was very nice to meet you! Say, why don't we see each other tomorrow, in the afternoon? I'll meet you at the park!'_

Dipper smiled, well, he smiled the best he could. _'Okay!'_

As Melissa bounded away, Dipper felt happy. He had a friend! It was cool to have someone just like him! He couldn't wait to meet her real human form the next day.


	11. Getting To Know Her

**AN: Sorry this was so delayed, but here you go. The next chapter! The third arc should begin in a few chapters, after Dipper and Melissa become friends.**

"Grunkle Stan, can I go out and…hang out?" Dipper asked shyly, and Stan simply stared at him suspiciously for a minute. "Okay, but if you do…you'll have to scrub the floors of the…uh…mirror maze!" Stan said, unsure.

"Done!" Dipper concluded, and slammed the Mystery Shack door a bit too hard. The sky was ocean blue, the beautiful blue colors gleaming from the light of the sun. He was nervous to meet a new friend…again. He wondered what Melissa would think of him. So off he went.

As he neared the park, he smelled a hot-dog and started drooling a little. No! Melissa was waiting. Besides, it would be weird if he ran up to someone panting like a dog and trying to grab their food. He shook off the thought and sat down on a park bench.

An orange haired girl passed by, and then turned around as she passed. She smiled. "Dipper? Is that you?" she asked, eyes wide. Dipper knew it was Melissa. She looked young, her beautiful hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a blue skirt and mary jane shoes. She reminded Dipper of Mabel!

He stood up and shook her hand. "Yup, it's me." He said, and put his hands in his vest pockets. "You're pretty polite." She observed, and starting pulling him. "C'mon!"

"Whoa!" Dipper laughed as she pulled him into the forest. Twigs snagged at his shorts as they both ran through the tall grass. Where was she taking him?

Finally they stopped at a small clearing, where trees surrounded the area and a beautiful pond sparkled in the sunlight. Dipper noticed the there was a sleeping bag and several other needs. "Do you…sleep out here?" he asked, not knowing how anyone would be able to sleep without transforming.

"My parents…kind of abandoned me. They thought I was a freak after the incident." She said, laughing, and then ending with a sigh. "I have everything I need. The pond is clean, I have my sleeping bag and a tent."

"That's awful." Dipper gasped. "How do you live?"

"Well, I got a job at the library, and I use my earnings from that job to eat at the diner. I work out a lot, so I could eat all the junk I wanted." Melissa recalled, pulling Dipper toward the tent.

He had so many questions, but decided not to ask. "Nice place." Dipper gulped. It truly was, it looked like a pretty good place to just get away from everything. "Yeah, living here has taught me to bind more with nature. I guess that's a good thing, right Dipper?" Melissa asked.

"I guess so. My family still doesn't know about my secret. It's pretty darn stressful." Dipper said, wiping his nose. Melissa nodded, and then pulled something out of a bag. It was a book.

A purple and golden book.

On the cover, there was a number four.


	12. The Wand That Brought Life

**AN: Where be my fans? WHERE BE THEY? Just kidding, have fun with this new chapter!**

Shock. Absolute shock. Dipper tried to hold in his excitement as Melissa flipped through the pages of book four. Finally, he couldn't hold it in. "I have a book just like that!"

Melissa turned to him. "Really? Which volume?" she asked, closing the book. Dipper pulled the fragile novel out of his vest. "Volume 3." He said, opening it. "Ever since I found this thing, I've been solving mysteries with my sister. Well, until you-know-what happened." He exclaimed, and then compared his book to volume four.

When opening four, he noticed that inside the cover, 'Volume 4: The Final Book' was scrabbled. "Dipper, look what I found in the cover of the book!" Melissa said, "I found the book buried in a box, underneath the pond." She exclaimed, pointing to the pond in the center of the clearing.

She pulled out a small object, a green wand. She flicked it, and a small illuminating glow came from the ground, and pop, a small flower pushed its way out. "Cool!" Dipper said, and then rubbed his forefinger on one of the pedals. A wand that could create life!

Next, she flicked towards the pond and a small lotus flower appeared, perched atop a lillypad. She picked it and handed it to Dipper. "Eat it, they're pretty good tasting!" she said, smiling. Dipper plucked it into his mouth. She was right! It was pretty good.

After a few hours of playing some games and spending time with Melissa, the sun was setting. A golden amber colored sky watched as the sun set into space slowly. "I better go back now!" Dipper said, and grabbed his things, dashing home quickly.

He ate a quick dinner and then hurled himself out the door, waved at Mabel in the upstairs window, and then dashed into the forest. He prepared for the transformation.

He doubled in size as fur spouted from his arms and legs. His fingers turned into paws, and he felt a popping as his legs bent backwards, and he was forced onto all fours. His eyes turned red, and he was off. A full wolf once again.

He was cleaning himself from dead leaves and dirt when Soos suddenly stepped out into the night. Soos? What was he doing?

Soos walked into the forest, just coincidentally bumping into Dipper's wolf form. He yelped, and then poked the lycan. "Oh, hey Dipper." He said, and then walked off with some signs to nail up.

Wait a minute, how did Soos recognize him? Then he realized something. Mabel had told Soos about Dipper. Dangit! That's just like Mabel to do something like that. Dipper ran after Soos whimpering. "It's okay, buddy. I won't tell nobody." Soos said, nailing up the first sign and hammering it into the tree.

Dipper activated his telepathy power.

"_I wonder why Mabel told you, Soos! She said she wouldn't."_

Soos paused for a second, comprehending the words, and then spoke. "Cool, you can use telepathic messages? Anyway, I don't know why Mabel told me. Now I know why you two are so fidgety."

"_Well, she promised. Like I said."_

Soos finished nailing up the signs. "Well, this is the end of my shift. You can come to my house if you want." Soos said, shrugging. And with that, Dipper headed to his house, with Soos carrying his clothes.

It was going to be a long night.


	13. Gideon

**AN: Shame…since Gravity Falls isn't returning till 2013, I guess I've taken a break too. DISNEY! WHY U NO NEW EPISODES? IM SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! IT BREAKS MY HEART TO SEE YOU GUYS UPSET!**

Dipper sat ontop of the roof of the Mystery Shack, drinking a small can of Pitt. Stan absolutely loved that soda for some reason. He had used his new superhuman strength to secretly climb up there.

Suddenly, he heard a clink, and then a bunch of bumping noises. He whirled around, to see Mabel on the roof with him. "Hey, Dipping Sauce!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper was shocked, how did she manage to get up?

"Mabel…H-how?" Dipper asked in confusion. Mabel pulled out her grappling hook from behind her back. Dipper put on his unimpressed face. Mabel laughed. "Just kidding! I found this strange book up in the attic, and it had these funko magic words in it!" Mabel said, pulling out a book.

It was Volume Five.

Dipper almost fell off the roof. "W-w-huuuuuhhhhh?" he squealed in excitement.

Mabel shrugged. "It's not THAT important."

Dipper looked anxiously through the pages. "Mabel, you don't know what this is."

"Yes I do!"

"Do not!"

"HA!"

"Wait, what?"

Dipper looked down, and his feet were frozen in a block of ice. "How did you…?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"Well, when I opened that book, I felt all tingly. Then I read one of those magic words out loud and here I am!" Mabel said. "It's as simple as pancakes!"

"Lemme try." Dipper said, and located a spell in the book he wanted to use. "Er…videorum?" it was listed under 'Misc. Spells'.

Nothing happened. Mabel tilted her head. "Bro, that's cray-cray. Lemme try."

As she uttered "Videorum" a cat appeared in front of them. "Ooh! A creation spell!" Mabel squealed, petting the cat, which shortly afterwards caught fire.

Dipper was about to say something when they saw a figure standing below, looking up at them.

It was Gideon. He saw everything.

Dipper's eyes widened and he chucked the book over the side of the house. Mabel gasped, and teleported to the book, which had landed in the back of the Mystery Shack.

He shoved his knuckles into his mouth. Great, now Gideon just saw her teleport away.

Gideon called "Hey Dipper! Mind showing me how to do that trick? Y'know, as a peace treaty type thing?"

Dipper shook his head. "No, you psycho! Why should we trust you?"

Gideon looked at the ground, and thought for a second. "Uh…"

"Thank you for your consideration, Gideon." Dipper said, and then chucked a rock at him. The rock flew at a super speed, and nailed Gideon right between the eyes.

"AOWWW!" Gideon screamed in pain. He covered up his face. Dipper chucked another rock, which hit in in the mouth.

"Whoops. I guess I dropped another one." He mocked, laughing. Mabel teleported back, and Gideon ran away, cursing.

"I'LL GET THU DIPPER PINETH! IF ITHS THE LATH THING I DO!" Gideon yelled, tripping over a log.

Dipper and Mabel laughed. Gideon was anything but menacing without special powers.

* * *

That night, as Mabel slept. A shape appeared at the window. A very familiar shape. Gideon's gigantic hair.

He busted through the window. He flinched, and Mabel didn't even hear. She was sleeping like a baby.

Gideon wondered why Dipper wasn't in the room. But that didn't matter. He retrieved Mabel's book from beside the bed.

He flipped through the contents and gasped. "Magic spellth. Ooh, thith is juithy."

He nearly laughed at his victory and gleefully jumped out the window, landing perfectly on the ground. He nearly escaped when he saw a wolf standing at the entrance to the forest.

"Ith juth a dog. Haha. What harm can he do?" Gideon chuckled, heading for his home.

He didn't make it.

Dipper was the wolf. And Gideon was busted.


	14. Revenge

**AN: Hello? Where'd all my fans go? Anyway, the world didn't end! I knew it all along. Here's another chapter for you guys to sink your teeth into. The third arc begins soon! Wanna know what it's about? Use the atbash cipher: ALNYRVH!**

"Huuh?" Gideon gasped, pushing Dipper off of him. "Stupid dog."

Dipper growled, and then pounced again, this time grabbing the book in his mouth and tugging it away from the dumb kid. "Hey! THATH MY BOOK!" Gideon screamed.

After teaching Gideon a lesson, he ran away crying like a baby. Dipper felt sorry for him, but he had broken into the Mystery Shack. He deserved it.

Dipper willed himself out of his wolf form, just for a second, and pounced into the busted window. After placing the book in its spot, he jumped back out the window and transformed again.

'_Wow. That WAS AWESOME!' _Melissa said from the bushes.

'_Melissa, did you just see that entire thing?' _ Dipper said sternly.

'_Yep, and I think you have skills.' _ She replied.

'_What a jerk, he thinks he can come into our house and take our stuff.' _ Dipper muttered.

Melissa came out of the bushes. _'You were very brave to attack him like that.'_

'_He kind of bothers us every other week. He shrunk us down to ants with a magic flashlight!' _Dipper explained, and Melissa laughed.

Telepathic communication was a very cool power. Dipper sighed.

'_Wait a minute, I though volume 4 was the last one.' _Dipper suddenly remembered. _'Why do we have a fifth novel then?'_

Melissa thought it over. _'I dunno, maybe he just wanted to write another one.'_

Dipper nodded, and they looked at the starry night sky. It was Midnight in Gravity Falls.

* * *

Gideon looked frantically through Volume 2. "Darnit, Darnit, Darnit!" He said, he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. "Zombie attack, thith will definitely work!" He laughed like a psycho. "Dipper Pineth, I'm going to be your worth nightmare!"

He had already figured out that Dipper was the wolf who attacked him. He had been observing Dipper's strange actions, and now, Gideon Gleeful was about to get revenge.


	15. The Ebook Is Coming!

**AN: No, this isn't a new chapter. I'm just wanting to inform you that I'm making the story into an ebook once it's finished! Yep, you'll be able to download the story and put it on your E-Reader or iPhone! The formats will be: PDF, Mobi, and EPUB. If you need another format, just ask.**

**Keep in mind that this is coming soon. The story isn't near finished yet, but when it is, there will be an ebook for sure!**

**Note: The Kindle edition doesn't have an interactive table of contents, I'm not sure if this is the same for the other versions, but if you want a table of contents you can click on, use the PDF version.**

**Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the ebook when it's out!**

**EDIT: You can try out the beta version of the ebook right now, it includes chapters 1-14. I used a fanfiction-to-pdf converter, use the ATBASH cipher on this website to find it (be sure to put tinyurl.c o m before it): /x52tf6h**


	16. The Third Arc: End Of Gravity

**AN: Here we are, the THIRD arc! This chapter took awhile to write, and is the longest chapter by far! Enjoy and review!**

"Here we go!" Gideon said, hoisting himself up ontop of the water tower. "I followed the mixture in the book, and now all of Gravity Fallth will be my thlaves! Dipper wont thee it coming."

He opened up a canister and pinched his nose, slowly pulling up a gas mask to his face. He let the gas flow out of the canister and into the air. The mixture he made would turn anybody and everybody who breathed it in into zombies.

* * *

Dipper looked up into the air. It was misty. He took a deep breath of fresh air. Suddenly, he put his hands around his neck, and his nose started bleeding.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dipper! DIPPER?" Mabel yelled, running onto the porch. "What happened? Talk to me!" she started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"M-mabel…Don't…breathe…the air." Dipper managed to gasp. Mabel held her breath and picked him up using a magic spell. She peeked into the Mystery Shack to make sure nobody was looking, and ran upstairs, still pulling Dipper.

She put him down on the bed and started hyperventilating. The misty air started to come in through the window. Mabel fell down onto her bed, eyes closed.

* * *

Gideon looked satisfied at the chaos going down on below. He laughed as he watched the citizens of Gravity Falls change. His plan was unfolding perfectly.

Suddenly, he saw Dipper charging towards the water tower. His face was a bit bloody, but he was still very menacing.

"Gideon! What are you doing?!" Dipper yelled, and started growling. Gideon was in shock, why didn't Dipper turn into a zombie?

"D-dipper Pineth?" Gideon yelled back in confusion. Suddenly the tower lurched and with a great leap, Dipper landed next to Gideon, making a huge dent where he landed.

He put a hand on Gideon's shoulder. "Gideon, what are you doing to these people?" he asked. And Gideon had a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm turning them into zombieth. And…and…GOODBYE!" Gideon yelled, and shoved Dipper off the water tower with one powerful push.

Dipper freefalled to the ground. As he collided with the earth's surface, he created a huge crater in the ground.

"Uhnnnnn." He groaned, rolling onto his back.

The world stopped spinning in his eyes, and he looked up. He was surrounded by zombies! He recognized all these people. Pacifica, Old Man McGucket, Manly Dan, and MABEL!

"Mabel, NO!" Dipper yelled. But of course, she didn't hear or care.

She was terribly grotesque, Dipper could see small tears in her sweater, her pure white eyes, and light green skin. He jumped up and knocked over the zombies, but leaving Mabel unharmed.

He made a run for it, but looked back at Mabel. "Don't worry! I'll find a way to fix this!" He yelled. But he knew Mabel couldn't understand him.

He leaped onto a rooftop for a breather. But his break was short-lived, because someone was banging on the door to the roof. The door busted open, and a zombie hobbled through, carrying a big, sharpened crowbar. He turned around to see other zombies climbing up the sides of the building, carrying weapons of choice.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Melissa assured him. She was standing behind Dipper. He guessed that she had probably followed him up to the building. He nodded. "Right."

As the zombies closed in, Dipper pulled back his fist and did a powerful punch, knocking a zombie unconscious. It toppled into some of the others. Dipper felt sorry, but he had to do what he had to do.

Melissa pulled out her wand, charged up, and with one wave set six zombies on fire. Their fighting was no use, the zombies kept coming. Dipper grabbed Melissa's hand. "On the count of three, jump and don't let go of my hand."

Melissa was reluctant, but nodded.

"One" Melissa's grip on Dipper's hand tightened.

"Two!" Dipper's voice shook.

"THREE!" Dipper and Melissa jumped off the building, still holding hands. "Fold your legs into a landing position!" Dipper instructed, and Melissa obeyed.

They hit the ground at such force that it would have snapped a normal human's legs on impact. They unbent their knees and took off, completely unharmed by the landing.

They heard tires screeching behind them. Dipper turned his head. Zombified Robbie and Soos were riding in a pickup truck. And they looked as if they were out for blood.

"Robbie?!" Dipper yelled, pushing himself to run harder. The chase continued through the woods.

Melissa was panting desperately. "I-I can't run much further!" she whined. "Just a little bit further!" Dipper and Melissa split up, as the truck slammed into a pine tree.

As they rounded the corner, they stopped for a break, resting in the crook of a tree root.

Suddenly, zombies circled around them. Hundreds and hundreds.

"Hello Dipper, Mellitha, are you ready to pay for what you did to me?"


	17. Losing It

"You can't go any further, Dipper Pineth." Gideon said while grinning like a maniac. "Oh and by the way, thankth for chipping my two front teeth."

Dipper clenched his teeth. "Gladly."

The zombies were closing in. Dipper didn't want to resort to violence, but something was coming over him. He felt like he NEEDED to kill, NEEDED to destroy. He smiled grimly as dark thoughts flew through his head.

"Dipper? Get out of Lala land, we're about to DIE!" Melissa said, snapping her fingers under his nose. "Melissa…I want you to stand back…" Dipper said, and Melissa noticed he had a daring look on his face. And something about him seemed off.

Dipper laughed, and then grabbed his head as if having a terrible migraine. He suddenly went full wolf and slashed zombies up, pushing them onto each other. He leaped onto Gideon and raked his claws through the kid's stomach. Gideon wailed in pain.

"Dipper! You just…they just…" Melissa stammered. She grabbed Dipper's dog body and pulled him off of Gideon. He growled and viciously bit Melissa in the hand. He had a wild look in his eyes and he didn't seem to recognize her. "D-D-Dipper?" Melissa said, stepping back slowly.

Dipper picked up Gideon's body and shook him around, then threw him into a tree. "STOP IT, DIPPER!" Melissa yelled in his face. Dipper stopped raging and then calmed a little, his form shrinking.

He turned back into average old Dipper. Small, powerless. Dipper panted, and then looked into Melissa's eyes. "Melissa? What happened?" Dipper managed to say.

"You just lost control…Dipper…" Melissa said, slowly backing away, as if Dipper was a tiger about to strike. Dipper looked around at the dead corpses of zombies, and Gideon hanging unconscious in the tree.

Dipper welled up in tears. "I did it again! And this time I killed people!" he hit the ground with his fist. "It's happened before?" Melissa asked, and Dipper nodded.

They both sat in silence. Dipper suddenly stood up and ran away. "I don't want to hurt you, Melissa! Don't follow me! I'll figure it out on my own!" he yelled, and disappeared into the forest.


	18. Crystals

Dipper flipped through the contents of Book 3, looking for something, anything to stop the zombies. A zombified Grunkle Stan was about to break down the attic door, too.

"STUPID BOOK!" he yelled, throwing it against the wall. It fell and flopped on its cover.

He sulked, head in his arms. It was over, and he knew it.

"I'll never get to talk to Mabel again, or joke around with Soos. I won't play any more video games with Robbie, and I'll surely never get to date Wendy. It's all over." Dipper said, as Grunkle Stan broke down the door.

It was a hideous sight. Grunkle Stan looked twenty years older, and had a sickly pale green skin color. Something pink and red was smeared on his mouth, most likely jam.

Dipper stepped back slowly and jumped out the attic window, falling to the ground and rolling.

He stumbled, not knowing where he was running. He didn't care, either. He wasn't looking where he was going and stepped into a hole, tumbling down a tunnel. "Woooaahahhhh!" he yelled, hitting his head.

He rubbed a now swelling bruise on his arm and got to his feet. Suddenly a light glow was coming from an area nearby. "What is this place?" Dipper asked himself, heading through another tunnel. The glow was more clear and bright now.

Then, he saw it. Sixty spiked crystals stuck up from the ground, they were aqua blue. He broke one off the wall, and put it into his vest pocket.

He crawled out of the tunnels, and sat next to a tree, examining the crystal. "I don't understand…" he said sadly. "It probably couldn't help me anyway."


End file.
